We can ('t) be together
by Usalover
Summary: This one shot is inspired by episode 6x07! We know that a kiss between Chuck and Blair was tradition in the 7th ep of every season of gossip girl! But in that ep it didn't happen. .and I was so disappointed! So after 2 years I decided to re-write the ending of the scene at the Empire's bar..I hope you will like it:) Reviews are appreciated:)
1. Chapter 1

This one shot is inspired by episode 6x07! We know that a kiss between Chuck and Blair was tradition in the 7th ep of every season of gossip girl! But in that ep it didn't happen. .and I was so disappointed! So after 2 years I decided to re-write the ending of the scene at the Empire's bar..I hope you will like it:) Reviews are appreciated:)

"Chuck what happened? " a concerned Blair asked him ."I finally had the evidence to vanquish my father..and lily destroyed it..to protect him..." he answered sounding hopeless and defeated. "We'll find new evidence , we'll find another way"..Blair tried to persuade him..but he interrupted her speaking in a low and detached tone.."Stop lying to yourself, this was it, there's no other way...we can't be together. .go ..just go." But Blair couldn't stand him being so desperate and so resolved in letting her go..they had made a pact..and she would have fought for their happiness and for their love! She couldn't just let him drown his sorrows in alcohol "No Chuck..This isn't it ..you are not gonna let me go so easily!" She said to him in a determined tone taking a step forward and moving closer to she lifted the HW engagement ring from the silver chain around her neck and she said "Remember our pact? I don't care if you didn't succeed in defeating bart yet..you will make it eventually..and I'm gonna stay with you as long as it takes! I'm not leaving just because you told me to! ..Finally he turned around in his seat to face her with an hint of hope in his eyes! She took his face in her hands ..he put his arm around her waist.. They looked into each other's eyes..they were both full of desire, un-consumed passion..there was also was a need of comfort in them..Blair leaned in. .her face coming closer to Chuck's until their noses brushed against each other. Chuck found himself closing his knew he couldn't pull away from her like he had done the other time they were in this situation..he wanted this to happen too much! He wanted to kiss her, he needed her! So when she closed the gap between their mouths he responded to the kiss..it had been a long time since they last kissed and this felt so good! He had missed the taste of her lips..While they kissed she had put her arms around his neck and he had tightened his hold around her waist. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads one against each other, after a while Blair pulled away to gaze into Chuck's eyes and she saw a new resolve in them! "I'm sorry about lily chuck..I'm sure she'll come to her senses once discovered the truth.." "Thank you for not giving up on me..I really don't know what I would do without you Blair. ." was Chuck's answer and he was being totally onest . Then he got off the bar stool and they took the elevator to the penthouse. .When they arrived in they foyer Chuck said "Aren't you going to your fête at the atelier? " "Do you want me to go..?" Blair replied hoping he would say no..that he wanted her to stay there with him. "I don't want to keep you from celebrating your success. .you deserve it"..he said. Blair smiled to him "Thank you..are you sure you dont want to come? Will you be alright here?.." "I just need some time alone. ..but I could use some company later. .maybe you can come back here once the party is over.." he suggested."Okay so...see you later Chuck" she said ..She was heading for the elevator when she felt a hand on her forearm.."Wait a minute. ." She heard Chuck say..he turned her around and gave her a soft kiss which she returned before Chuck let go of her forearm."Go celebrate with your staff..then we'll have our own celebration" he said with a smirk, They shared another smile..then Blair got into the elevator and they stared at each other smiling until the doors were closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone ! I decided to write another one shot ...this time based on episode 6x05 Mounstrous Ball...I really hated when Chuck and Blair were about to kiss and then he pulls away and tells her that her cell is vibrating._**

**_Stupid Chuck! So in this one shot the scene will have a different end:) I hope you will like it Chair fans! Reviews are always appreciated _****_J_**

Blair walked out of the elevator and in the foyer of chuck's suite at the Empire. After the disaster that had just happened at Cotillon she just wanted to be with Chuck, she wanted him to reassure her that they were going to be together ..she didn't want to believe a single word of what Humphrey had said to her before at the debuttant ball, Chuck and her had made a pact and the ring hanging on the chain around her neck simbolised that.

She hadn't seen him all night apart from that one moment at the beginning of the party when he had told her he was going to talk to lily to convince her that Bart was a criminal, she hoped that he had succeeded.

"Blair. ." Chuck turned around and he saw her right in front of him, looking absolutely gorgeous in her black shiny dress and her diamond headband.

"Thank you for never sleeping with Serena" she told him. ."The pleasure is all mine ..her sex show with Dan is all over gossip girl.." he replied 'At least now everyone can see the truth about them" ..she said.." They can see everything about them" he replied with a smirk. ."You know. .I always wanted you to choose me. .but all this time I feared he was the better man" Chuck admitted to her, he was really afraid that she wouldn't have chosen him a few months before...until she showed up at that casino in Montecarlo and proved to him her love and her faithfulness.

"No one is better for me than you", the truth of that statement surprised Blair, she fully realized that she had been a fool dating Humphrey and avoiding Chuck all the previous year.

"So you won't mind waiting a little longer for us to be together? " he replied, "Your plan to have lily help you didn't work? " she asked, "My father has a rapt around her finger.. I have to find a way to expose him on my own. .I'm sorry Blair I know it seems like I'm postponing the moment of our reunion forever.. but I don't want to involve you into this mess with my father, he will be capable of threatening or blackmailing you and I don't want you to get hurt. .I need to protect you from him" Chuck said looking her straight in the eyes , and hoping she would understand that he loved her with all his heart but he couldn't put her in danger.

"You will find a way Chuck.. and I will be here as long as it takes. .if that's what you still want. .to wait" she moved closer to him , until their faces were just inches apart.

"They say good things come to those who wait" he said.. but then she leaned over and she was about to kiss him.

He could decide to pull away and wait like he had said, or to kiss her and forget the pact focusing only on what he really needed for one night.

He chose the second option closing the small gap between their mouths...they kissed intensely, he circled her waist with his hands while she put her hand on the back of his neck. .they continued to kiss he walked them backwards towards his bedroom their mouths still fused together , but she stopped him before reaching it pushing him against the wall.

He started to unzip her dress while she freed him of his bowtie and his jacket , then he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed only in her lingerie.

He climbed on the bed and positioned himself above her, she removed his jacket . After being free of all their clothes they made love, consumed by a need they never had before.

Later that night. .they were cuddling on the bed, she had her head on his chest while he was brushing his fingers on her other cheek .

"What happened to.. Good things come to those who wait Bass?" Blair asked him in a mocking but tender tone, "I decided to forget about it for one night and just enjoy us, I missed being with you like this" he replied, "Me too.." she said lifting her head to look at him smiling, they shared another smile.. "Goodnight Blair" he said giving her another kiss.. "Goodnight Chuck" she replied , repositioning herself with her face against his chest and closing her eyes.


End file.
